


Self-Love

by Bloodysyren



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Wrench does a little personal soul-searching
Relationships: wrench - Relationship





	Self-Love

Wrench locked the door to his bedroom. No one was in the hackerspace, but he was inherently cautious. He stripped off his studded vest and shirt, wandering around in those low slung faded black jeans that looked like he had won them in a game of poker against a threshing machine. He unlocked a cabinet beside his bed and pulled out a heavy black box.

"Did you miss me, baby?" He purred to the machine as he reassembled it. The heavy motor was placed at the foot of his bed, a pile of blankets and pillows in various shades of black and faded black. He wriggled out of his jeans and threw them over a chair, hearing the spikes and chains land against the back with a thunk. He caught his winking reflection in the mirror leaning up against one wall and reclined on his apocalyptic bower, swiping the bottle of lotion from the cabinet.

He poured some of the slippery goo onto his hand and knelt among the blankets, massaging his fingers slowly, teasingly against his well-used entrance. He flinched and could see his facemask screw up with a slightly pained expression. It wasn't that he was bad with people, they just...were too much sometimes. He preferred the company of machines; they were his constant companions, easy listeners and always let him get everything off of his chest. He didn't need to worry about complicated emotions or bitter fights.

"I'm almost ready for you, babe. I know you want your turn with this perfect ass." He could freely joke with machines. They wouldn't judge him. He pushed his fingers further in and it made his cock twitch against his tattooed stomach. He saw the wet slide of excitement down the side of his manhood. Swiping it up with his fingers he wiped it on the thick toy; his mouth watering at the sight of that glistening smear of coming pleasure. Pulling his fingers free he dripped more lube onto the toy, rubbing it around a little; he cleaned his hands off on an old towel.

Wrench lay back, getting into position. He gripped the remote in a sweaty palm, preemptively gripping the sheets. Pushing the On button he glanced over and caught his reflection as the toy pushed against his entrance. He gasped and saw the wide eyed O's on his visor. The digital display quickly went heavy lidded as he felt the toy push past the tight rings of muscle.

"Be gentle with me, alright, babe?" His visor took on a pleading look as he flicked a switch and the robotic arm pumped in and out of his body. He couldn't suppress a moan and arched slowly against the teasing intrusion.

"Nnnngh! Mmmm...You really know how to treat a guy..." Wrench whispered as he turned the dial again, watching as the machine sped up a little more, pumping in and out of him, making his legs weak. He was panting as he pushed it to the next setting, biting his lip beneath his mask. Wrench glanced to the mirror again and saw his cock twitch greedily against his stomach.

"Can I...?" He pleaded teasingly with the machine, slowly reaching for his dripping cock. His taught skin was hot against his fingers; smooth and sticky with his own excitement. He saw his Mask flash with @_@ as he dropped his head against the piled faded pillows. He stroked himself and turned the dial up again.

"Aaahh! Oh, baby, you spoil me..." He felt the wet smear of saliva dripping from the side of his mouth, unable to control the flood of desire that radiated from his body. The machine continued to pump into him, going deeper, harder. He shuddered as it hit his sweet spot, making him tense his muscles.

"Oh, you naughty boy...I said to be gentle." Wrench smirked. As if in retaliation against his own imagination he cranked the machine's dial to the highest setting, feeling it tear into him ruthlessly. Its powerful motion was causing his back to arch in ecstasy; making him blush and pant beneath his mask. He felt himself getting closer to the edge of sinful delight. That telltale burn in the pit of his stomach. His cock twitched in the tight circle of his fingers.

"Ohhh...Yes!!....Please....Fuck me..." Wrench whispered huskily, watching as his visor changed to half-lidded eyes of pleasure and finally exclamation points as he felt himself spilling over his clenched fist. He was breathing heavily, his body feeling weightless against the mechanical onslaught. Machines were the best bedfellows; you didn't have to have awkward conversations about life and your dreams for the future after getting fucked into the mattress. There was no half-hearted dejection at parting ways in the morning.

Wrench slowed the motion of the machine until it was still and dripping with lube, the proof of their one-sided love-making. He sat up on unsteady elbows and rolled to one side, grabbing the towel to wipe them both down.

"Don't be mad, okay?" He said turning to the machine, unscrewing the dildo so he could clean it.

"I've been seeing someone else....but that doesn't mean that we can't still fool around." He wrapped the used dildo in the towel and reached for a hefty box inside the cabinet.

"It's not that I don't like you anymore, but I've just been needing more...stimulation recently." He produced a double-headed dildo and a second smaller machine. He figured one day soon he would be brave enough to remove his mask, probably without the mirror, and see how he felt about getting his throat fucked. He knew that he could use the practice anyway. Wrench blushed at the admission to his main squeeze, wiping it down reverently.

"Thanks for understanding, baby..." He fished a clean towel from the pile of blankets and padded to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
